pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Juan (Adventures)
Juan is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City in the Hoenn region. Appearance Juan is a man with dark eyes, a small, trimmed moustache and black hair with two white locks standing out in the front and one on his right side of the head. Juan wears a skin tight black suit, a regal blue mantle, a white scarf with a blue gem etched into it. He also wears purple cargo shorts and a pair of white penny loafers. Personality Juan is an intelligent and wise Gym Leader, who has a certain flair. During his conversations, Juan sometimes uses French expressions, to show certain happiness and admiration. Biography Wallace, who won the Hoenn Pokémon League, refused the title of the Champion, since one of his wishes were to replace his mentor, Juan, who was the Gym Leader, at the time.RS071: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIII Juan also found Tate and Liza at Mt. Pyre, where the duo was fighting Blaise's Slugma's illusions.RS075: With a Spoink in Your Step I Ruby & Sapphire arc Per Wallace's request,RS080: It All Ends Now I Juan rescued Ruby and Sapphire after the explosion at Sootopolis City and brought them to Mirage Island, noting a strange fluctuation in time as he did so.RS074: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel II He trained Ruby and Sapphire in tag battles against Tate and Liza. After the first battle, Juan had a short battle with Ruby, who saw Juan was actually Wallace's master. Along with the Tag Battles against Tate and Liza, Juan also had Ruby and Sapphire train their minds, by guessing in which palm was Juan's coin. This was actually secretly intended to teach them how to control the Blue and Red Orbs. This made Sapphire sleeps, who went off to take a nap, while Ruby demanded to know why Juan concealed from them the fact that they have absorbed the Blue and Red Orbs.RS076: With a Spoink in Your Step II Juan asked why Ruby thought of that, so Ruby pointed out the diary from the abandoned ship, which stated the Scanner would point the location of the Orbs - which were on Mirage Island. Ruby also showed the crests they gained, the same ones Maxie and Archie had. Juan commended Ruby for his intuition and asked of him to use the training to force the Orb out. Ruby did so, and Juan reminded Ruby they should control the Orbs, else they would've been possessed by them. Juan felt Ruby and Sapphire were the best hosts for the Orbs and apologized for not mentioning this earlier. As Ruby went to take a nap, Juan thought Ruby was considerate of Sapphire not to mention these things to her. The training continued, and when time synchronized with the rest of the world, Juan gave the Rain Badge, along with Tate and Liza's Mind Badge to Sapphire. Juan wished them luck and promised to give them a signal from Kingdra, when they would be safe to go back to Sootopolis City.RS077: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XV Juan had Kingdra send a signal, but sensed something wrong and warned Ruby to speed up, else he and Sapphire would get stuck in time.RS079: Rayquaza Redemption II He, Tate and Liza watched the following battle using the water screen his Kingdra made. However, seeing Groudon and Kyogre retreating, Juan commented Kyogre and Groudon may not have been the real enemies.RS084: It All Ends Now V When Juan saw Ruby's Celebi, he realized that Celebi caused the anomaly in time when Ruby traveled to and from Mirage Island. After everything was over, Juan was one of the people at the airship, who congratulated on Ruby and Sapphire's success on thwarting the crisis.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Eventually, Wallace, along with Juan, Lisia, Tate and Liza, arrived by his aircar to Sootopolis City. Ruby was glad they arrived and spoke with Lisia. Just as he wanted to speak with Sapphire, everyone pointed where the furious Sapphire went to.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 At Sootopolis City, per Steven's orders, Juan launched an attack, which merged with others' attacks and shattered the meteorite.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Pokémon On hand See also Juan (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders